1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of multiple lactates for use in baking agents and finished flours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lactic acid and calcium lactate are frequently used in a bakery. For example, in the production of acidified baking agents with so-called swelling flours, a suspension of starch or a natural substance containing starch, e.g., cornmeal, rice flour, or wheat flour, is gelatinized by boiling in the presence of lactic acid. The gelatinized starch is then dehydrated on roller dryers and the dried material is then comminuted.
Lactic acid is a viscous, hygroscopic liquid which solidifies at room temperature and is therefore difficult to handle.
It is known to produce lactic acid calcium salts which contain lactic acid, or so-called multiple lactates, which may be employed in the place of lactic acid in the form of non-hygroscopic, solid crystal powder. For example, German Pat. No. 346 521 describes the production of a solid lactic acid which may be used for technical and pharmaceutical purposes. Five, six or more molecules of lactic acid can combine with a molecule of calcium lactate resulting in a powdered, crystalline lactic acid preparation with a high (65 to 70%) available lactic acid content (German Pat. No. 745 526, German Food Review 1940, 11/14). The disclosures of each of these references are incorporated herein by reference.
A disadvantage of these known multiple lactates is that they are obtained in the form of a crystalline paste and only through subsequent processing and drying can they be formed into a powder so that they may then be mixed with other dry powdered substances. Furthermore, there is no industrial process by which multiple lactates may be produced economically.
Mechanization and streamlining in the baking industry require the availability of baking substances which are not only best for the technology of bread production and which improve the quality and taste of the product, but which also can be efficiently produced and easily handled, transported and stored without the components separating or the material becoming lumpy so that the dough in which they are used may be processed by machines.